KidsCo
KidsCo is Worldwide children's television network owned by Universal Networks International and Corus Entertainment. The channel broadcasts animated and live-action series programmings for children. History The first KidsCo networks were launched in Poland, Romania and Turkey on September 7, 2007. The channel also launched in Hungary, and Russia. On January 1, 2008, KidsCo launched in the Philippines on Sky Cable and in the Arab World on Orbit Showtime on March 20, 2008. On the first trimester of 2009 the channel was launched in Portugal on Optimus Clix. The channel become available also on Vodafone Casa TV platform on July 25, 2010. On November 15, 2009, KidsCo launched in Australia on Foxtel. In November 2009, KidsCo launched in Greece on Conn-x TV and in Cyprus on Cytavision. In November 2010, KidsCo became carried via Greece's IPTV On Telecoms platform. On May 1, 2010, KidsCo launched in South Africa on TopTV and on DStv on July 12, 2010. In 2008, KidsCo suggested that it intended to launch throughout France, Italy, Germany, Belgium, the Netherlands and the United States that year, but this did not transpire. Despite numerous claims of an imminent UK launch since 2007, the channel never had presence in the country because as of 2011 market conditions mean a launch isn't commercially viable. On January 8, 2013, KidsCo began broadcasting from Corus Quay in Toronto - a state-of-the-art facility that will broadcast the channel to over 100 territories in 18 languages. A refreshed logo, on-air look and website was also launched. Citing growing challenges in the international children's television industry, and the addition of the competing USA channel Sprout to NBC's portfolio due to its recent acquisition by Comcast, KidsCo announced that it would shut down in early 2014. The first KidsCo feed to close was in Turkey on January 1 (New Year's Day 2014). The main KidsCo feeds in Southeast Asia and Australia closed down soon after on February 13. The channels did not have replacements. Programmings Animated series * Babar * Beverly Hills Teens * Beyblade * Birdz * Bob the Builder * Bommi and Friends * Boo and Me * Captain N the Game Master * Corduroy * Creature Comforts * Cyberchase * Dennis the Menace * DinoSquad * Fat Dog Mendoza * George Shrinks * Heathcliff * Inspector Gadget * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * M.A.S.K. * Madeline * Max & Ruby * Ned's Newt * New Adventures of Ocean Girl * New Tales from the Cryptkeeper * Pelswick * Rescue Heroes * Rolie Polie Olie * Rupert * Sabrina the Animated Series * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Underground * Speed Racer * Super Mario World * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * The Beach Crew * The Fairly OddParents * The Future is Wild * The Tidings * Titch * Turbo Dogs Live-action series * 1001 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * Ace Lighting * Even Stevens * Five Children and It * Jass Time! * L.A. 7 * Miami 7 * Nancy Drew * The Hardy Boys Logos KidsCo (2007-2012).png|First logo (2007-2012) KidsCo (2012-2014).png|Last logo (2012-2014) Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Television channels in Asia Category:Defunct television channels in Europe Category:Defunct television channels in Asia Category:NBCUniversal International Networks Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Launched in 2007 Category:Closed in 2014 Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Television channels in Yucoscretia Category:Yucoscretia Category:Defunct television channels in Yucoscretia